Yukari & Shiina Sitting in a Tree
by ForbiddenLyrics
Summary: Yukari & Shiina live together in a one room apartment. Shiina has recently emerged and has been Yukari's sekirei ever since then. Will they continue to live together in this apartment? What kind of relationship with they create between the two of them? How will Minato feel about his little sister being an ashikabi? Will Shiina find Kussano? Please review!
1. Afternoon Love

_**Disclaimer~ I do NOT own Sekirei, or it's characters. I only own the story that has been written here.**_

**Yukari's P.o.V-**

****My fairly new Sekirei, Shiina, and I were headed back towards our home after doing a little grocery shopping. He insisted on carrying the bag of groceries though.

It was almost dark, but the sun was still setting.

The trees were blowing gently in the same direction that the wind took them.

Leaves blew everywhere occasionally, while we steadily walked towards our home.

I heard some slight shuffling around behind me.

I looked back at Shiina; He was trying to get the bag in a more comfortable position while he was trying to carry it.

"Hey, do you need some help? Cause' if you're having troubles with that bag I can just carry it on my own, you know." I announced to him, giggling lightly while he struggled.

This caught him off guard a little and he dropped the bag onto the sidewalk beside him. He immediately turned 3 shades of red and picked it back up while shaking his head.

"N-no, but thank you for the offer. I can do this on my own. Besides, I'm strong. I can carry a bag." He spoke quietly as he was slightly humiliated.

I giggled at him again.

"C'mon, Shiina. Let me carry it this time, Okay?" I said this while grabbing the bag.

But, Once I grabbed the bag I noticed that he was even more red than before.

Then I looked down at my hand and realized that I was touching his lightly.

"U-uh. Oh. I'm sorry." I said quietly while blushing as I began taking my hand away from his.

But then something happened that surprised me a little.

Shiina dropped the bag again and took my hand with his.

His hair covered his eyes and he just stood there like that for a second.

"N-no...It's alright, Yukari. You're my ashikabi after all...We're in love, aren't we?" He told me quietly.

I nodded at him, "Oh, well...U-uh..Yeah. We are...aren't we..." I said blushing even more.

Next thing I knew his soft, pink lips were pressed against mine.

His light grey eyes disappeared underneath his pale white eyelids.

My eyes then fluttered shut as well while we stood there on this quiet, breezy night.

His hand left mine and curved around my back while his other did the same.

My arms flew around his neck as he kissed me softly.

We were both blushing, and I couldn't believe this sweet, adorable guy was all mine for the taking.

**Shiina's P.o.V-**

I couldn't believe that I was doing this.

I didn't mean to, but what if she thinks i'm a pervert for kissing her randomly like that?

She wouldn't think that, would she?

Maybe I shouldn't be thinking about it like this...I should just enjoy it while it lasts.

My soft grey eyes reappeared as my eyelids lifted and I pulled my face away from hers.

I felt my face go even more red as it burned lightly.

When her kind indigo colored eyes opened I watched them as they lit up.

She smiled at me lightly and whispered to me, "Will you stay with me forever?"

I smiled back at her, and quietly said back, "Of course."

I watched as her eyes glistened brightly to those two words.

She picked up the bag and began to walk forward towards the house.

It began to rain, and it was almost storming.

We started to run back at that point.

Soon enough we got there and she opened the door to our apartment.

I entered behind her and took my shoes off after she already did.

She went to the table in the kitchen at sat down the grocery bag and began putting things away.

"Y-Yukari?" I spoke out loud quietly after sitting down in the room next to the kitchen.

She turned her head towards me, "What is it, Shiina? Is there something you need?"

I shake my head. "Oh... never-mind..It's nothing." I tell her.

What was I thinking?

I wasn't seriously about to ask her that was I?!

She smiles at me, "Okay then. Let me know if there is anything." She tells me this in her casual voice.

Maybe it isn't a bad idea to ask her...But what if-

"I want to meet your brother, Minato!" I said loudly without meaning to.

She whips her head around towards me, "Oh. Well, Sure. I can call him and tell him i'm coming over to visit tomorrow." She says to me happily.

I begin to blush so I pull my head down looking at my knees as I cover my face with my long grey bangs.

"Oh...Well...If it's too much trouble, you don't have to...I mean...I don't have to meet him..." I tell her trying not to sound too pushy.

"Oh, it's okay! I've been meaning to visit him since that night that you emerged." She tells me, this time again in her casual voice.

I pull my head up again and nod at her as I grin lightly.

"Alright, then. Thank you." I tell her appreciatively.

**Did you like it? :D Please review, and favorite if you do.** **Also, try to give me some pointers if you have any! I'd greatly appreciate it. I'm going to try to start writing a chapter a day, but if I miss a day, sorry. I hope you liked this though! Thanks for taking the time to read it. **


	2. Meeting Minato

_**Okay, Here's that second chapter I promised! :) By the way, I'd like to give a THANK YOU to those two people that reviewed my previous chapter! I appreciate it! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter as well.**_

_**Shiina's P.o.V:**_

_****_Shortly after dinner awhile ago, Yukari and I decided to go to sleep.

She put the futon mats out on the floor slightly separated from each other.

It seems Yukari is already asleep though...

As I roll over silently to look at her I can't help but blush at what I see.

She's so cute, but beautiful.

Her short messy hair is all over the place, her pale eyelids shut covering her magnificent indigo colored iris's.

I sit up for a moment rubbing my eyes.

I don't know why, but I'm having a hard time sleeping.

Is it the thought that I'm sleeping in the same room as a girl?

It shouldn't be that strange though...I've slept here plenty of times before now.

Yawning quietly wasn't quiet enough I suppose, because Yukari is sitting up at this point rubbing her eyes with one hand.

"Hey, Shiina-Chan, is something the matter? Can you not sleep?" She asks me quietly, because she just woke up.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, did I wake you? I'm okay. I'm sorry, I can be more quiet if you'd like. I just can't sleep for some reason." I tell her quietly.

I'm slightly ashamed of waking her up like that.

I guess she's just a really like sleeper.

"Oh, it's okay, Really. You don't need to feel bad about it." She assures me quietly.

It's still raining outside.

I listen as the rain patters against the window as I gaze towards the moon.

"...H-hey, Shiina?" I hear her call.

I looked back at her, "What is it, Yukari?"

"Uh...If you're having a hard time sleeping, you could come and sleep next to me and see if that helps..." She says nervously.

I immediately blush at this and look away then look back at her.

She jumps a little in shock at what she just said to me, "U-uh...I mean, if you want to. I mean, when I was little...I liked to cuddle with my brother when I couldn't sleep." She tells me.

I nod at her, still blushing but now smiling.

_**Yukari's P.o.V:**_

_****_Oh my gosh, Yukari!

What were you thinking asking him a question like that?!

I shake my head for a second, then I see him nod with that feint grin on his face.

He begins to scoot closer to me quietly, and I lay back down.

He wraps his arms around me from my back, while i'm facing the window.

I begin to turn 4 shades of red, but then everything is okay; Nice, calm, and comfortable.

We just kind of lay there together for a moment in each others grasp.

Eventually the two of us doze off together as we ignore the sound of the rain.

~That morning~

I sit up slowly as I rub my eyes to wake up faster.

Something holds me back as I try to sit up though.

I look back at the floor and see Shiina latched on to me.

I lay back down and look at him silently.

He looked SO adorable!

His medium length grey hair was so messy, while his soft pale pink lips laid still.

I subconsciously leaned over, kissed him, and then blushed a light shade of pink as well.

_**Shiina's P.o.V:**_

_****_I wake up quietly, only to find Yukari's lips pressed gently against mine.

She pulls away from my face slowly, turns her head to the side a little and says, "Good-morning, sleepy head!"

The color of red flows over my face as I feel so embarrassed and nervous.

"G-good morning, Yukari." I tell her, but i'm still really tired so my voice cracks a little which makes me even more embarrassed.

"Your sleepy voice is so adorable, you know?" She tells me while a bright grin widens across her face.

"U-uh...Thank you." I smile back at her.

She laughs for a second and stands up.

"So, I called Minato, and we need to get ready to go see him. Okay?" She tells me.

I nod at her for a second, then stand up too. I get some clothes and go to the bathroom to change.

Yukari's in the living room, still in her P.J.s, while she waits on me to get changed.

I'm getting undressed in front of the mirror as I think about our kiss this morning.

I look up at myself in the mirror and find myself blushing.

I smile lightly and look away.

Eventually, I finish getting dressed, and I go to the living room and tell Yukari that I'm ready so she can go get dressed now.

Soon enough we're both ready to go.

We start walking out the door and begin on our way to Minato's house.

I can't help but wonder who this guy is, what he looks like, and what kind of person he is as well.

"So, just a warning, sometime's my brother can be a real weirdo, so don't get weirded out or anything if he does something strange. Okay?" She warns me, and gives me a feint smile.

I nod at her, "Oh, okay. I'll try." I tell her as I laugh at the statement a little.

Once we get there, she taps lightly on the door waiting on a response.

A lady with purple hair opens the door and greets the two of us, "Oh, Hello. Welcome to Maison Uzimo. I'm guessing you're here to visit Minato. Correct?"

Yukari nods, "Uh, Yeah. How'd you know?" She asks kind of curiously.

The lady just gives this strange smile and I feel like Yukari and I can feel some dark aura coming off this lady.

She kind of scares me so I hide a little behind Yukari.

"Oh, I just know. That and Minato gets a LOT of visitors these days." She tells her. "And who's this?" She asks Yukari as she looks behind her at me.

"Oh, This is Shiina. He's my seki-I mean he's just a friend of mine!" She smiles and laughs lightly, but nervously.

"So, you two are a part of the Sekirei plan as well? I see, well feel free to come in and chat. My name is Mia. I'm sekirei No. 1. It's a pleasure to meet you too."

"Okay, thank you! Same to you." She tells her and begins to walk inside.

I follow behind her quietly.

Suddenly I feel like Kusano is somewhere close, so I tug on Yukari's shirt and whisper, "Yukari...I think Ku is somewhere near here!"

She looks back at me, "Really? Well, give me a second to say hey to Minato, and we'll go looking for her, okay?"

I nod at her and we start walking towards a room.

Yukari goes into this room that looks like a living room so I follow her.

I step into that room and see four girls and some guy, which I'm assuming is Minato.

I look for a moment then see Kusano, "K-Ku?" I say out loud.

"Shiina!" Kusano shouts loudly and runs to me.

We hug for a second, and then I say, "I'm so glad to finally find you! I want you to meet my Ashikabi, Yukari."

Kusano looks at Yukari for a moment and Yukari looks back and smiles.

She bends down and holds out her hand to Ku, "Hello, It's nice to meet you. We've been looking for you for quite some time now."

Ku dodges her hand and hugs her, "Thank you! Thank you so much for showing him to me." She tells her happily.

I feel so happy to see Ku, but then I remember that I still have to introduce myself to the others in the room.

Yukari welcomes Ku and then she greets Minato.

"Hey, big bro! What's up?" She says to him.

Minato looks at her for a second, slightly confused, "So...Wait, You're an ashikabi too?" He asks her.

She nods at him. "So, you're an ashikabi? That's too cool! This is my sekirei. Sekirei No. 107, Shiina." She introduces me.

I smile brightly at him, but i'm nervous.

"Oh, nice to meet you Shiina, I'm Minato; Yukari's older sibling, and these are my four Sekirei's." He points to a brunette one, "Musubi, no. 88" Then to a Kusano, "Kusano, No. 108" then to a red haired one, "Matsu," and then to a blonde haired one, "Tskumi."

The both of us smile at them and nod, "It's nice to meet you all."

**_Okay guys, sorry for making it end so suddenly. I have a whole bunch of stuff I have to do tonight, so I'm going to have to make things better by making a better chapter tomorrow. Look forward to chapter 3! Please review! I'm always looking for pointers! :) I hope this chapter wasn't too horrible! :D I hope you keep reading. Thanks! 3_**


	3. Yukari Gets Jealous?

_**I'd like to give a thank you to theusers that reviewed Chapter two! :) I appreciate it! Anyways, sorry chapter two was kind of lame, I had a lot to do. Sorry about the mistake of uploading the wrong chapter yesterday. My boyfriend's in the hospital so I've been kind of busy, but anyway! This chapter shouldn't be too terribly bad, so Here we go with Chapter Three!**_

_**Yukari's P.o.V:**_

It was nice seeing Minato again, but by the time that sekirei named Matsu started to sexually harass him I started getting kind of nervous.

I knew that Shiina wouldn't do anything with her, but I couldn't help but feel aggravated by it.

As soon as Matsu had Shiina's face in her cleavage I knew I had to say something so I stood up, and I pulled him out of her breasts by the back of his shirt.

I laughed at them for a second, then I decided to bring something else up so I didn't sound rude.

I stood back again and took Shiina's hand.

"Hey, I'm kind of hungry. Do you think we could get some food?" I decide to ask to get to a different subject, and because I'm actually still hungry.

That Musubi girl that I'd met a few times before nods brightly at that question, "Of course, I'll go right away! Minato's sister should most definitely not be hungry!" She says excitedly and begins to run towards the kitchen area to make some food.

I smile back, then look at Minato, "That's some sekirei you have there." I tell him and laugh.

He laughs and scratches the back of his head nervously for a second then says, "Oh, yeah, well..."

He begins to blush.

Mia, the land lady comes in and asks, "Are you two having a nice time? Have you been introduced already? Oh, and where's Musubi?"

I laugh at the many questions then nod.

"Yeah, We're having a great time. We've all been introduced as well, thank you. Musubi just went to make some food, I believe."

_**Shiina's P.o.V:**_

When Yukari grabbed my hand I knew that I began blushing even more after she pulled me away from that creepy sekirei with the big glasses, and scary behavior, Matsu.

I looked up at her as she asked for food and admired her.

That incredibly happy sekirei, Musubi went to go get the food.

Shortly after Musubi left, Mia came in the room asking bunches of questions.

After Yukari told her about the Musubi going to make food, she said, "Oh, Okay then. I'll go and help her make some lunch then."

She walked out the room, then the blonde Sekirei, Tskumi, began to ask, "So, have thou gotten married yet?"

I look at her then back at Yukari then to my knees and shake my head blushing a whole lot.

Yukari does the same, but she says nervously, "U-uh. No. We haven't. We're not really thinking about stuff like that..."

I look up at the sekirei and nod, "Uh...Yeah, I just recently emerged, so we're not planning on anything big yet..."

Tskumi shakes her head at her, "Tisk-tisk. What a shame. For, being emerged means getting married without government getting involved. Minato and I are married, but I am thee's real wife, unlike those disturbing sekirei's."

I look at Yukari and ask quietly, "Really? Does this mean we're married?"

I feel myself blush even more, and she looks at me slightly confused but blushing herself.

"I don't know. I didn't think we'd be married if we kissed! Do you want us to be married?" She asked me quietly.

My entire face goes red when I hear those words come from her mouth.

"Well...I love you, so of course I want us to..." The words spill out of my own mouth almost silently.

She smiles at me, and then turns bright red too, "I love you too, Shiina" She tells me quietly.

Tskumi smiles at us. "Thou two are too cute. But, thee does not act like a married couple. Thou needs to kiss her." She urges me.

Yukari looks at me, and I blush to the point where I feel like i'm going to feint.

I look at Tskumi for a moment and she gestures me to do it.

I turn back to Yukari and grin lightly.

Soon enough I get enough courage to lean over and kiss her gently on her soft lips.

I pull back and I begin to glow like I usually do when I make mucosal contact with her.

The both of us smile at each other and Tskumi smiles at us as well, "There you go. That is the way spouses are supposed to act." She tells Yukari and I.

Minato just sits there watching the two of us, and lecturing Tskumi for trying to get Yukari and I to do something we that we may not want to do yet.

_**Yukari's P.o.V:**_

_****_I sit there blushing away, and then Musubi comes back from the kitchen with some plates of food that look AMAZING.

"Hey, guys! Mia and I are finished with lunch!" She annouces excitedly, setting the plates down in front of everyone at the table.

Everyone starts eating.

"So, Minato, How'd a loser like you get all of these sekireis?" I decide to ask, and laugh at him lightly.

Minato frowns for a moment, "I'm not a loser! But, I'm not exactly sure...Musubi just randomly became my Sekirei off of the street, then I got Ku, then Matsu, and shortly afterwards I got Tskumi." He says laughing and scratching the back of his head nervously.

Musubi frowns too, "Minato isn't a loser! He's my ashikabi, and I think he's great!" She tells me.

I hold my hands up, "Oh, Right. I'm sorry. But, I still don't know why a whole bunch of pretty girls like you all would like to have an ashikabi like Minato of all people." I laugh.

Tskumi laughs, "Well, Orignally, I planned to kill my ashikabi when I found him, but then I realized that that's not what I want. And now i'm thee's real wife!" She says.

Musubi hops up as well, "I'm his real wife too you know!" She announces to Tskumi.

Tskumi shakes her head, "No, Minato can only have one real wife, and thou is myself."

They just kind of argue with each other like that for awhile.

Soon enough Shiina and I have to leave because we have to get home before it gets completely dark.

We say good-bye to everyone and then begin walking home.

"So, did you have a good time, Shiina?" I ask him as I walk across the white, concrete sidewalk.

He nods at me, "Oh, yeah. I did. You're brother is really nice. His sekirei's are kind of strange, but it's even more strange that he has that many sekireis." He tells me.

"Yeah, I know right. It is strange, but Minato's a nice guy apparently, so I guess that makes up for it." I reply.

He smiles at me lightly.

I feel like we should be acting more like a couple so I take his hand and look at him.

He's blushing and it looked as if he was sun-burnt.

I giggle at him, "You know, We're a couple. You don't have to feel so embarrassed when we do stuff that normal couples do. I mean, I know we're not a normal couple, because I'm an ashikabi, and you're a Sekirei, but still." I chuckle quietly.

He smiles at me, "Yeah...Well, I guess I can't help it." He tells me quietly.

"Hey, Shiina?" I decide to say.

"Yes, Yukari?" He asks.

"Can I tell you something?" I ask him quietly.

"Of course, you can tell me anything." He replies back.

"I...Uh...I..Erm...I love you." I tell him timidly, then begin blushing brightly.

This makes him blush as well and he turns away from me for a second and his entire body stiffens up.

"I uh...I love you too," I hear him tell me back.

He looks back at me, and I look at him too.

I look into his shy, grey eyes for a moment as he pulls me into what seems like a half hug, half grasp.

A feint grin appears upon his mouth.

I smile back at him, then I lean in and kiss him.

My eyes shut, and so does his.

His hands on my lower back, and mine wrapped gently around his neck.

**So, how'd you like it? Chapter 3= completed! :) So, I've had a few people review my previous chapter asking if I make this story but in a rated M lemon. I'm thinking of doing that, but in a different story. If you agree you can let me know, and that'll probably make my chances of doing it higher. I hope you liked Chapter 3! Review, Follow & favorite! c:**


	4. Author's Notice!

_**~ Hi everyone! I'm sorry to say that I will NOT be posting the actual fourth chapter for a while. My boyfriends conditions are worsening and I'm kind of worried about him and myself as well. I'm getting sick :\ So I'll try to upload the real fourth chapter as soon as I finish it! Sorry for taking so long to notify you all! D: I completely forgot about for awhile because of all this stuff that's been going on. I'll try to upload it ASAP though! :D I hope you all keep following my story(s). :) Thank you! ~**_


End file.
